


Brain Says Stop (Heart Says Go)

by fiveyearmission



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll do my best, don’t get upset. Sometimes my brain says no, but my heart says yes." A pre-season 3 Stiles Stilinski character study. (Vid to FM Static's "My Brain Says Stop, But My Heart Says Go")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Says Stop (Heart Says Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).



> I started this before season 3 began and couldn’t get myself go back to it after that, but I'm pleased with it as is. :) [And here's a link for reblogging purposes!](http://fiveyearmission.tumblr.com/post/92483658168/brain-says-stop-heart-says-go-ill-do-my)

**MediaFire direct download (.m4v):** [720p (72MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/76irna8hfvg8fd6/Brain_Says_Stop_\(Heart_Says_Go\)_-_vid_by_fiveyearmission.m4v)

**Vimeo password:** buzzcut


End file.
